Junjou Lost
by backura
Summary: Reiki Ritsu a tué l'homme qui venait lui même de tuer le couple Ritsu. Suite à cela, l'adolescent agé de 16 ans se retrouve chez son parrain, Akashi Otaro, surnomé Shiro, qui est ecrivain et mangaka (yaoi la plupart). Cet homme en question se trouve etre un ami d'Hiroki et Usagi. Celui ci vivant dans le même immeuble et faisant le même métier. Mais ni aurait il pas plus qu'une simp
1. Chapter 1

**_« Une vie ou même plusieurs peuvent basculer ne serait-ce qu'en quelques secondes… » _**

**Le couteau de cuisine transperça le torse de l'agresseur qui se laissa lourdement tomber sur le côté. Il avait était touché en plein cœur par le fils du couple qu'il venait de tuer -avec son arme silencieuse- cinq minutes auparavant. Le jeune garçon, encore tremblant, retira la lame qu'il venait de planter. Un liquide rouge et chaud coulait parterre, créant une immense tâche sur la moquette du salon et salissant par la même occasion les mains du jeune garçon. **

** Un cri perça la tranquillité du quartier où se trouvait la maison où ce drame se déroulait. Reiki Ritsu, seize ans, venait de perdre ses parents et de commettre un crime.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, le meilleur ami de Reiki-et aussi voisin-, alerté par le cri, s'était précipité dans la maison en question et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Reiki tenant un revolver contre sa tempe. Il avait également les jambes et les bras en sang, comme si un objet tranchant l'avait lacéré. Autours de l'adolescent gisaient les corps des deux parents, inertes, une balle dans la tête, et plus loin était étendu le corps en sang du meurtrier.**

**-Reiki!**

**Le garçon qui venait de faire irruption se rua sur son ami et tira son bras vers l'arrière. Un coup de feu éclata et, heureusement, ne toucha personne. **

**-Reiki! Reiki! Est ce que ça va?!**

**Comment pourrait-il aller bien ?**

**La police était arrivée sur le lieu des crimes et un gendarme interrogeait le voisin de Reiki. Il avait appelé la Police et le SAMU dés qu'il avait enlevé toute arme au jeune blessé. Les policiers n'avaient pas tardés à arriver et déjà plus de dix personnes étaient sur l'enquête. **

**- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda le sergent Lovre. **

**C'était un gars comme tant d'autre, grand, avec une grande carrure, des cheveux noir et des yeux marron. Son veston était orné des enseignes de la police et il avait des petites médailles accrochées sur le côté droit. **

**-Dai…Daisuke Arakawa. Je suis le voisin de Reiki.**

**-Comment as-tu découvert les corps ?**

**-J'ai entendu Reiki hurler, c'était forcément important, alors je me suis dépêché et je l'ai trouvé en train…Il voulait se suicider.**

**-Il a eu un sérieux traumatisme, pour le moment l'ambulance l'a amené à l'hôpital, il va s'en sortir, ne t'en fais pas. **

**-Je sais.**

**-Et…Tu connaissais les deux parents. Et l'autre homme, qui est-ce ?**

**-Le meurtrier. Vérifiez, la maison est filmée en permanence par des caméras.**

**-C'est ce que nous allons faire. Merci pour les réponses je vais te laisser rentrer, mais il faudra que tu passe au commissariat pour apporter ton témoignage.**

**-D'accord.**

**Daisuke, du haut de son un mètre soixante, regardait ce qu'il se passait. Une brise souffla dans ses cheveux blonds, les faisant ainsi voler. Tous les voisins étaient réunis devant les barrières que les policiers avaient placées tous autours du périmètre de sécurité. Plusieurs personnes rentraient et sortaient de la maison et six ambulanciers évacuaient les corps des victimes. Paniqué et ne sachant quoi faire qui pourrait aider Reiki, Daisuke rentra chez lui pour retrouver réconfort dans les bras de ses parents. Cet événement lui paraissait irréaliste, tiré d'une quelconque fiction. Pourquoi Reiki ? Un cambriolage mal fini ? Qu'avait il bien pu avoir pour qu'une personne vienne assassiner de sang froid les parents d'un adolescent, dans ce quartier si haut côté et surveillé ? **

**Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le meurtre. Après être sorti de l'hôpital le lendemain des meurtres, Reiki avait était placé en garde à vus. Pour le moment, il montrait tout d'un traumatisme. Il était resté assit sur la banquette de sa cellule et il ne s'alimentait plus depuis l'événement. Il ne faisait que boire et dormir, et parfois il se décidait à aller aux toilettes. **

**Vers la soirée, un gendarme arriva et ouvrit la porte de la cellule :**

**-Ritsu ! Tu es libéré.**

**L'homme fit rentrer un personnage plutôt étrange. Un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans habillé en costard cravate et tenant une feuille dans sa main droite. Il avait des cheveux de couleurs noirs un peu bleuté. Assez grand et avec une bonne carrure, bref, un homme tout aussi ordinaire que le sergent Lovre. Après quelques secondes, il regarda de ses yeux bleu le jeune garçon assit et fixant le parterre. Ce garçon paraissait désespéré et dans un état lamentable. Pourtant, il était si mignon. Un petit rouquin aux yeux bleus lui aussi. C'était un lycéen de seize ans encore sous le choc du meurtre de ses parents et du crime qu'il avait lui aussi commit.**

**-Bien, je vais donc récupérer ce gamin.**

**Sans prévenir, l'homme en costard prit Reiki sans ses bras.**

**-Merci de bien vouloir vous en occupez monsieur Akashi. J'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun problème.**

**-Pourquoi y en aurait il ? **

**Une fois arrivé devant sa voiture de sport « Mazda KODO » de couleur noir, Akashi aida Reiki à s'assoir sur la banquette arrière. Il était visiblement affaiblit, ne pouvant à peine marcher suite à sa malnutrition. L'homme finit par démarrer la voiture :**

**-Reiki, tu dois te souvenir de moi je pense. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance, dors un peu le temps que j'aille récupérer tes affaires.**

**-…**

**Il quitta tranquillement le parking du poste de police et prit la direction d'un quartier riche de la ville de Tokyo. Durant le trajet, il expliqua à Reiki pourquoi il était là.**

**-Donc, le notaire ayant reçu le testament de Rio, enfin, de ton père, il m'a contacté en disant qu'il était écrit qu'en cas de décès de tes deux parents, tu devais être confié à moi. En bref, pour le moment, en attendant que tu aille mieux, tu reste chez moi, ensuite il faut voir la procédure de la justice, si tu es incriminé pour meurtre ou pas. Et aussi si la demande dans le testament peut être acceptée.**

**-…**

**La voiture tourna une dernière fois et s'arrêta sur le parking du lotissement du quartier où se trouvait la maison Ritsu. Le moteur stoppa et Akashi sorti de la voiture :**

**-Je reviens, attend sagement.**

**Après avoir refermé la portière, l'homme se dirigea vers une maison entourée de bande de sécurité avec marquée « crime scène- do not cross-****犯罪の場面がクロスではなくします**** »****.**

**Devant la porte d'entrée, un policier semblait monter la garde, mais il discutait avec un jeune garçon blond.**

**-Bonjour monsieur ! déclara Akashi en montant les marches menant à la porte d'entrée.**

**-Aller gamin, dégage, fit le policier en s'adressant au jeune. Bonjour monsieur. Vous voulez ?**

**-On m'a confié le p'tit Ritsu, mais comme je n'ai aucunes affaires, je viens en chercher.**

**-Où il est ?! demanda soudainement l'adolescent- qui n'était pas parti-. Où est Reiki ?!**

**-Heu…Ne faite pas attention, c'est un voisin, il n'arrête pas de venir prendre des nouvelles que nous n'avons pas.**

**-J'essaie de comprendre ! Monsieur, dite moi si il va bien !**

**-Il va bien, il dort pour le moment. Mais dit moi, tu es un ami ? Si c'est le cas, accompagne moi dans sa chambre et aide moi à trouver des affaires convenables.**

**Le policier voulut s'interposer mais préféra rester silencieux et laissa passer les deux personnes. **

**Une fois à l'intérieur, la maison semblait bien plus grande. Les pièces étaient immenses et joliment décorées. Akashi monta l'escalier devant lui tendis que le blond le suivait.**

**-Dis moi, comment tu t'appelles ?**

**-Daisuke. Je suis le meilleur ami de Reiki. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète. Et vous, c'est comment ?**

**L'homme lui donna une carte qu'il avait sorti frénétiquement de la poche intérieure de sa veste. **

**-« Akashi Otaro – écrivain en tout genre, mangaka- téléphone- adresse ». Ha ! Merci beaucoup ! Je pourrais passer voir Reiki ?!**

**-Bien sûr, mais téléphone avant, je suis souvent occupé.**

**-Dites, vous êtes bien son parrain, non ?**

**-HumHum…**

**-Vous ne vous rappelez pas de la maison ?**

**-ça fait cinq ans que je ne suis pas venu ici.**

**Après avoir ouvert deux mauvaises portes, Akashi tomba sur la bonne, mais peut être n'aurait il pas préféré. La chambre du « p'tit Ritsu » était un bazar gigantesque. Le lit était rembourré d'affaires scolaires et d'argent, billets et pièces. Le bureau était un tas de linges, propres apriori et le sol était jonché d'appareils et jeux électroniques tel qu'une DS, une X-BOX et autres consoles. **

**-Bon, tu dois connaitre ses gouts, je te laisse choisir ce qu'il lui faut pour au moins une semaine. Je vais chercher un sac. **

**Akashi parti en bas pour prendre un sac poubelle puis il remonta, ne faisant pas attention à la tache de sang au sol de la cuisine et aux policiers qui inspectaient encore. Daisuke avait déjà fait son petit tas. Lorsque le plus grand regarda les habits sélectionnés, il hésita.**

**-Dit moi, je n'ai pas hérité d'un rebelle j'espère…Par ce que moi, les habits troués, avec un style rock, ce n'est pas vraiment convenable.**

**-Ha…Désoler, c'est juste que ce s'ont ses habits préférés. Il faut peut être des jeux ?**

**-Oui, il va s'ennuyer avec moi. Prend la X-BOX et la DS avec ses jeux préférés, et aussi des petites babioles pour décorer, il se sentira un peu plus à l'aise.**

**Daisuke fit un signe de tête et remplit le sac de poubelle à ras bord, Akashi semblait vraiment gentil, comme dans ses souvenirs, lorsqu'il venait pour les anniversaires de Reiki. Ensuite il rempli le sac scolaire de Reiki et le mit sur son dos. **

**-C'est bon !**

**-Parfait, on redescend. **

**-Je…Je peux vous accompagner jusqu'à votre voiture ?**

**-Nan, Reiki dort, et je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait te voir maintenant, il est un peu affaiblit, il sort tout juste du commissariat. Il suffira juste que tu m'appelles. Demain matin. Je récupère son sac de cours, merci du coup de main.**

**Akashi lui fit un signe puis reparti dans sa voiture.**

**Le lendemain, vers midi, Reiki se réveilla dans un grand lit sans même savoir se qu'il y faisait. Il n'était habillé que d'un caleçon. Ses avant bras et ses jambes le faisaient souffrir. Il avait trois blessures faites avec un couteau et recouvertes de bandages. Ayant un peu de jour dans la chambre où il se trouvait, il arriva à se rendre jusqu'à la porte entre ouverte. Il l'ouvrit en grand et fut surprit de voir un salon aussi grand que chez lui, meublé de canapés, d'une télé, et aussi d'une table en métal où un homme était disposé, assit sur une chaise. Il semblait manger quelque chose. Soudain, ce même homme remarqua la présence du rouquin et il se leva pour aller l'accueillir.**

**-Reiki, tu vas mieux ? demanda t il en voulant voir si il avait de la fièvre, mais Reiki esquiva.**

**-Qui…Qui vous êtes ? Je suis où ?**

**-Viens t'assoir sur le canapé, ne restes pas debout. Répondit-il en regagnant sa place sur sa chaise. Shiro, ça ne te dis rien ?**

**-Si. C'est mon parrain…**

**-Exact, ça fait combien de tant que tu ne l'as pas vus ?**

**- Je ne sais pas…sept ans… ?**

**-Et bien tu vas pouvoir vivre avec lui pendant un bout de temps.**

**Reiki ouvrit les yeux en grands et identifia un peu mieux l'homme en costard en train de manger. Il hésita puis finit par prononcer :**

**-Akashi…Otaro… Shiro ! **

**L'adolescent se mit soudainement à pleurer.**

**-Et bien ? Qui a-t-il ?**

**-Je…Je suis si content ! Je…ne suis pas…tout seul.**

**-Bien sûr que non, mais si tu as autant d'énergie pour pleurer, tu peux venir manger.**

**Reiki secoua la tête positivement et se leva pour rejoindre Shiro. Son ventre gargouillait sans arrêt devant autant de nourriture. Cella faisait plus de deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé, évidement, la faim lui tiraillait les entrailles. **

**Pendant que Akashi nettoyait la table et faisait la vaisselle Reiki s'était assoupit, mais soudain le téléphone sonna.**

**-Allô ?**

**-Shiro ? demanda la voix au combinait.**

**-Ha ! Mais c'est toi Akihiko !**

**-Oui, c'est moi. Ça fait un moment, hein ? Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, je ne vois pas de tes nouveaux bouquins.**

**-ben… Je suis un peu occupé par mes OS manga. C'est compliqué de dessiner, heureusement, moi, mon éditeur n'a pas à m'attendre !**

**-Rigole toujours… Dis moi, on pourrait se voir, qu'en dis-tu ? J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.**

**-Ha ? L'heureuse élue ? À moi que ce soit toujours ce garçon, Takahiro je crois…**

**-Non, ce n'est pas lui, et puis tu l'as déjà vu. Je veux te présenter son petit frère, Mizaki.**

**-T'es toujours gay.**

**-Je l'ai toujours été, pourquoi ça changerait ?**

**Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux. Ils étaient amis de longues dates et se connaissaient bien, se taquiner faisait parti de leur quotidien.**

**-Et bien, pas demain, j'ai déjà un gamin qui doit passer. Après demain ?**

**-Un gamin… ? Tu fais comme moi ou quoi ? Enfin bref, c'est bon. On mangera le soir, après tout, on n'est pas loin.**

**-D'accord, à bientôt.**

**Il raccrocha le téléphone. La personne avec qui il avait parlé était un de ses plus vieux amis, un homme d'à peu prés une trentaine d'années. C'était un écrivain tout comme lui, un romancier, surtout en genre érotisme, notamment beaucoup de Yaoi. Tout deux avaient une pièce réservée a tous leurs bouquins et plus de la moitié était du genre Yaoi. Ce qui était drôle chez ses deux là, c'était qu'ils habitaient dans le même immeuble ! L'un était en haut, l'autre en bas. Et pourtant cela faisait au moins un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, trop occupé par leur travail, ou par un Mizaki provoquant. **

**-Reiki ! J'ai un ami qui vient dîner, déclara Akashi en continuant la vaisselle.**

**-Hum…De quoi ? **

**-Il…**

**Mais le téléphone résonna. **

**-Ra ! j'arriverai pas a bosser ni à parler ! Allô ?**

**-B-Bonjours, j-je suis Daisuke…**

**-Ha ! Oui, tu appelles enfin. Veux-tu parler à Reiki ?**

**-oh ! Oui, s'il vous plait !**

**Akashi passa le combinait à Reiki qui demanda qui c'était.**

**-Tu vas mieux ?! Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?! Est-ce que tu manges bien ?!**

**-O-Oui…Daisuke, tu veux bien ne pas crier ?**

**-Ha ! Désolé. Demandes si je peux passer vers quatorze heures.**

**Reiki posa la question à Akashi qui répondit positivement. Ainsi, les deux amis se dirent à plus tard et raccrochèrent. Reiki souffla un bon coup et se retourna.**

**-Rien que de l'entendre, je suis épuisé.**

**-Il tient à toi ce gamin, c'est tout.**

**-C'est normal, on est ami d'enfance, on a toujours été ensemble.**

**-Tu n'as pas trop mal aux bras ?**

**-Non…**

**Il devait être quatorze heures lorsqu'Akashi se remit au travail. Il travaillait dur sur un story bord et produisait en même temps un autre manga OS. Du genre Yaoi. A peine s'était il mit au travaille que le téléphone sonna pour la troisième fois.**

**-Je vais le débrancher se foutu téléphone ! s'écria Akashi fou de rage après avoir fait déraper son stylo par surprise.**

**Mais le téléphone s'arrêta de sonner et il entendit Reiki décrocher.**

**-Bonjours, pourrai-je parler à Akashi Otaro s'il vous plait ? repondait une voix au téléphone.**

**-Ha…Il est occupé, je ne sais pas si…**

**Mais le rouquin fut coupé car son parrain venait de prendre le téléphone.**

**-Oui ?**

**-Bonjours, c'est Sakano .**

**-Ha ! Oui, alors, comment avance les événements ?**

**-La police a visionnée les cassettes vidéo de la maison et elles montrent bien que Reiki était en état de choc lorsqu'il a fait son geste. S'il avait réagit quelques secondes plus tard, il serait sans doute mort.**

**-Quel soulagement ! Il est hors de cause alors ?**

**-Normalement, oui. Il ne sera pas demandé à ce qu'il se déplace, il faut juste qu'il écrive sur feuille ce qu'il c'est passé et pourquoi il a réagit comme ça, il faut avoir le jury par les sentiments.**

**-C'est comprit, je suis expert à ce niveau, je vais l'aider et nous allons les épater !**

**-Ce n'est pas un concours, faite ça bien. Venez me voir demain matin, nous devons discuter au niveau de sa tentative de suicide et les blessures qu'il s'est infligés.**

**-D'accord, au revoir et merci pour tout.**

**Akashi raccrocha le téléphone avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il ne cachait pas. Il expliqua ensuite sa conversation à Reiki, qui promit de tout écrire pour le soir même à fin d'être prêt pour voir l'avocate, Sakano.**

**Plus tard dans l'après midi, ce fut la sonnette de l'appartement qui retentit. Cela devait surement être Daisuké. C'est l'adolescent qui vînt lui ouvrir la porte. Son ami s'était littéralement jeté dans ses bras. Il avait était tellement inquiet, il était si heureux de le revoir.**

**-Daisuké, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, mais s'il te plait…Je suis fatigué…**

**-O-Oui... excuse moi. **

**Ils allèrent tout deux dans le salon. Le rouquin servit à boire tandis qu'Akashi rentrait dans la pièce pour saluer le visiteur. Pendant une heure et demi ils discutaient et rigolaient tout les trois. Ils finirent même par faire un concours sur un des jeux de course sur la X-BOX de Reiki. Ensuite, celui-ci rédigea la lettre concernant son agression et le meurtre de ses parents. Vers dix-huit heures Daisuké reparti chez lui après avoir remercié Akashi et dit au revoir à Reiki en promettant de revenir le plus souvent possible.**

**Une fois avoir mangé, Reiki voulut aller dormir.**

**-Heu…Et…je dors où ?**

**-Bonne question ! Il y a une chambre en haut, mais je travaille beaucoup dedans. Je ne vais pas te faire dormir sur le canapé non plus. Tu n'as qu'à partager le lit avec moi.**

**-Hein ?! Si je dors dans le même lit que toi, j'suis sûr que tu vas m'prendre pour ton doudou comme quand j'avais huit ans!**

**-Et ensuite ?**

**Reiki fit une grimace. Comment son parrain pouvait il dire ça ? Alors pour faire plus simple, il s'allongea sur le canapé, décidé à dormir là.**

**-Nan, tu ne dormiras pas là vus ton état.**

**-Quoi « mon état » ?! Je dors où je veux.**

**-Je vais nettoyer tes blessures avant toutes choses.**

**Tranquillement, il défit les bandages sur les deux avant bras et la jambe gauche de Reiki. Celui-ci s'était infligé lui-même ces blessures aux bras, se voulant couper les veines. Mais apriori ça n'avait pas suffit puisqu'il voulait ensuite se tirer une balle dans la tête. Akashi désinfecta le tout et refit les bandages comme un expert en la matière. Evidement, il se posait des questions sur ce sang qui avait coulé pour rien, puisqu'il était toujours vivant. Il voulait savoir si il était vraiment désespéré à ce point, jusqu'à oublier les deux personnes les plus importante dans sa vie, hormis ses parents.**

**Au bout du compte, Reiki resta sur le canapé, mais comme le salon était toujours éclairé par la lumière de dehors, il ne pouvait que mal dormir sur cette banquette inconfortable. **


	2. Partager sa vie avec lui était écrit?

**Deux heures passèrent durant lesquelles Reiki dormait et Akashi travaillait dans la chambre du haut. Lorsqu'il descendit boire un café dans les environ de minuit, il remarqua une petite tête rousse devant la télévision. Il jouait sans doute sur sa console.**

**-Reiki, au lieu de jouer devant un écran, vas lire, tu dormiras plus vite.**

**-J'aime pas lire.**

**-Y a des mangas en haut, viens voir.**

**L'adolescent se leva et suivit son parrain, qui monta les marches de l'escalier de métal menant à l'étage, jusque dans une pièce remplit de livre. Il devait y avoir cinq bibliothèque avec un côté roman et l'autre manga. Une grande partie était en double ou en triple. La plupart étant de l'écrivain « Akihiko Usami » -ou son nom de plume.**

**-C'est qui ce « Akihiko Usami » ? demanda Reiki, curieux. **

**-C'est celui qui vas venir après demain avec son petit ami Mizaki.**

**-Usami est une femme ?**

**-Nan.**

**Reiki défigura Akashi d'un air de dire « qu'est ce qu'il raconte celui-là ? ». L'homme se mit à rire :**

**-Je rigole. C'est son colocataire. Bon, tu lis tranquillement, je passerai un peu plus tard.**

**-Je ne suis pas un bébé !**

**La porte de la pièce se referma et Reiki commença à feuilleter les divers mangas car les romans ne l'intéresseraient guère. Il se rendit vite compte qu'en réalité, ils étaient, pour la plupart, du genre Yaoi. « Mais c'est un vrai pervers Shiro ! Et cet Usami aussi ! » Pensa le roux. Pourtant, après avoir lut quelques manga de genre neutre qu'il avait réussit à trouver, il se mit à lire les autres. **

**Les images se ressemblaient beaucoup d'un manga à un autre. Deux garçons s'embrassaient après avoir révélé leurs sentiments ou après une dispute qui aboutissait toujours au même résultat, ou dans le même lit. D'accord, les dessins étaient un peu provoquant et parfois Reiki rougissait en voyant certaines positions que prenaient les personnages. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son parrain écrivait et dessinait des choses pareilles, il devait bien s'y connaitre. « Et si il était gay ? » se dit Reiki. « Non, c'est impossible, aucuns homme ne pourrait le supporter je crois…Et puis il ne sort pas, il n'a aucun contacte…à moi que cet Usami… ? » Mais son attention se cabra sur le livre qu'il venait d'ouvrir et sa premier page. « Je t'aime Rio » Reiki dégluti. Il n'arrivait pas a bien y croire. Le prénom de son père se trouvait dans un manga Yaoi écrit par Shiro et qui plus est, dés la première page, les deux personnages –qui ne sont autre que Rio et Otaro- se disent des « je t'aime » et font des choses pas très catholiques dans un lit de deux places. Là, ce fit un peu trop gênant et Reiki se sentit soudain un peu à l'étroit. « Q-Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Ce n'est qu'un manga !…. écrit par Shiro…et il est en train de…avec mon père. Mais c'est dégelasse ! Comment il a put… ! » Reiki posa rapidement le livre par terre et se coucha parterre tentant de mettre des idées au clairs, mais cette chaleur au niveau de l'entre jambe commençait à lui pesait lourd. Il ferma les yeux quand soudain :**

**-Reiki ? Tu dors ?**

**Il se retourna vivement vers la porte, là d'où venait les paroles.**

**-Ha ! s'écria t il surprit. Tu m'as fait peur !**

**-Toi aussi. Qu'est ce que tu fais parterre ?**

**-R-Rien. Je me reposais un peu. Je vais aller dormir.**

**-Attend, il remarqua le manga posait un peu plus loin. Il prit le jeune garçon sur son épaule- comme un sac à patate. **

**-Hé ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi parterre ! s'écria l'adolescent en essayant de se débattre.**

**Ils descendirent les marches puis Reiki fut projeté sur le lit où il s'était réveillé le matin même.**

**-Met toi en pyjamas, tu dors ici.**

**-Non !**

**-Si. Tu ne crois pas qu'avec un état aussi instable que le tien je vais te laisser dormir tout seul ! Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais tu as perdu tes parents il y a trois jours. D'ailleurs l'incinération est dans trois jours aussi. Et en plus tu as essayé de mettre fin à ta vie deux fois, ça as bien maintenant, faut arreter tes caprices stupides et puérils !**

**Reiki détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas repenser à ça, alors, tranquillement, l'air triste, il alla se mettre en caleçon et se coucha dans le lit où Akashi l'attendait. Celui-ci se retourna du côté de Reiki. Il n'avait pas voulut lui faire de la peine en en parlant. Pour se faire pardonner il le prit dans ses bras en essayant de le rassurer un peu. Seulement, il ne se rendit pas compte que ce simple petit geste permis à Reiki de se rappeler du manga qu'il avait lut quelques minutes auparavant. Et là, le problème refit surface. Par contre, ce fut un peu plus embêtant par le fait qu'Akashi s'était rendu compte de la réaction du gamin.**

**-Dit moi, tu n'aurais pas comme un problème ? demanda t il en sachant parfaitement la vraie raison de cette réaction.**

**-J-je vais très bien, répondit l'autre en devenant de plus en plus rouge et en tentant de se dégager.**

**-Tu ne compte rien faire ?**

**-Q-Quoi ?! a-arrête ! Enlève ta main !**

**Mais vus au point où il en était, il n'était plus question de lutter. Akashi se mit au dessus de lui et commença à lui baisser son caleçon tout en caressent son corps. Ce sentant trop gêné, Reiki prit un coussin qu'il mit sur sa figure maintenant en feu. **

**-S'il te plaît… N-Ne me touche pas… !**

**Akashi fit taire le plus jeune en commença des va-et-vient sur son membre tendu.**

**-Quand c'est comme ça, il faut se satisfaire, non ? **

**-Mais… ! T-Tu m'fais mal.**

**-C'est par ce que tu ne sais pas apprécier.**

**Shiro libera la figure de Reiki et l'embrassa langoureusement pendant plusieurs secondes où le rouquin oublia tout le reste et prolongea même le baisé. Il se laissa envahir par le plaisir et ne réussit plus à retenir ses gémissements. Très vite, il se libera, faisant couler un liquide blanchâtre entre ses jambes et sur la main droite de Shiro.**

**-C-C'est répugnant…, souffla le plus jeune.**

**-Comme c'est mignon, c'était ta première fois ?**

**Le rouquin le repoussa et détourna le regard puis s'assit sur le bord du lit, tout tremblant :**

**-Je voudrais me laver…**

**Un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Il n'aurait jamais crut que cela puisse lui arriver, encore moins que ce serait son Shiro adoré qui le ferait.**

**-Il y a une douche dans la chambre, fit Akashi en montrant une porte sur le mur de gauche. Je vais me laver les mains également.**

**Reiki rougit de plus belle et trouvait ça de plus en plus répugnant. « Bon sang mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait…?! » **

**Lorsque Reiki revînt se coucher, il se mit tout au bout du lit. Il était encore gêné et trouvait le fait de dormir avec cet homme totalement dérangé. Mais il lui restait une chose à savoir.**

**-Pourquoi tu écris des mangas comme « ça » ?**

**-Hum…Sans doute par ce que j'en ai envie, répondit simplement le brun en croisant ses bras derrière la tête, fixant un point invisible au plafond.**

**-Tu as envie de faire « ces choses » ?!**

**-J'ai pas dis ça ! J'ai envie d'écrire ça. C'est tout.**

**-Alors pourquoi mon père se trouve dans tes mangas ?!**

**-ça, c'est à cause de nos paris. On devait faire un manga Yaoi nous concernant, Rio et moi. Le plus jolie gagnait le droit d'épouser ta mère. Je dessinais bien mieux, mais mes idées étaient trop focalisées, donc j'ai perdu. Par contre, si tu ne supporte pas ce genre de lecture, tu es prié de ne pas en lire. Je ne compte pas te masturber toutes les nuits.**

**Là, ce n'était pas la gêne mais la colère qui fit rougir le visage de Reiki.**

**-Alors arrête d'écrire des mangas comme ça ! Et ne te fiche pas de moi ! Je ne t'ai rien dit, moi !**

**-Je n'arreterai pas. En plus tu n'as pas lus les autres, au fond ?**

**-Non. Pourquoi ?**

**-Ce sont ce que j'ai dessiné dix ans auparavant. Tu en es le personnage principal.**

**-QUOI ?! COMMENT TU AS OSE ?! s'écria Reiki en se jetant sur son parrain. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait faire là dedans ?!**

**-Rien ! Calme-toi ! Lâche mon t-shirt. Et enlève ton genou de là où il est, merci.**

**Le rouquin s'assit à nouveau sur le lit, tentant de se calmer.**

**-Ce ne sont pas des Yaoi. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir demain, tu ne fait rien de malsain, au contraire. **

**-…**

**-Reiki Ritsu…, réfléchit soudain Shiro. Je ne me rappel plus…**

**-Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore ?!**

**-Kitsu ou…Je me rappel! Je t'avais surnommé Kiss.**

**-Tu ne vas pas recommencer?! Je ne suis pas un bisou !**

**-C'est un surnom, maintenant rendors-toi. On a rendez-vous tôt.**

**-Mais…C'est quoi cette histoire de pari pour épouser Majori ?**

**-Tu ne peux pas appeler ta mère « maman » ? Et puis, ce sont mes affaires, dors je te dis.**

**Akashi attrapa le rouquin et le pressa contre lui, comme un enfant avec son doudou.**

**Il était neuf heures et demie lorsque les deux garçons sortaient du bureau de l'avocate. Apparemment, avec les caméras de la maison, la police avait la preuve que le crime était de l'auto défense et aussi un manque de raisonnement, un trouble psychologique. Reiki devait donc être suivi par un psychiatre toutes les semaines, le premier rendez-vous était prévu le même jour que l'incinération. Bien qu'ils sortaient d'un bureau, ils devaient retournaient dans un autre, celui du notaire familiale. **

**-Shiro…**

**-Hum?**

**-Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas revoir le reste de la famille.**

**-Tu n'as pas le choix.**

**-Si, et je ne veux pas aller à l'incinération non plus.**

**-C'est toi qui récupèreras les cendres ?**

**-Non, c'est mes grands-mères qui vont les jeter au bord de la mer, comme Rio le disait souvent.**

**-…On va dire que tu es sous le choc. Par contre, le psy, tu vas supporter ?**

**-Non. Je le rendrais fou.**

**-Essai donc. Bon, après le notaire on ira au lycée pour t'inscrire, je suppose que tu es conscient que tu dois changer d'établissement.**

**-Oui…C'est vraiment obligé ?!**

**-Je ne peux pas t'amener tout les jours. Et c'est à trente minutes de la maison, alors que l'autre lycée est à dix minutes. Par contre, ménage toi, malgré que tu as vite reprit des forces, tu dois rester tranquille.**

**Ils arrivèrent devant une porte avec marquée « Notaire Mr. Jinoto »**

**-Drôle de nom, avait remarqué Otaro en rigolant.**

**La secrétaire les fit entrer dans le bureau. Il y avait déjà tout le monde, ce qui consistait à deux femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, une d'elles était accompagnée par son mari, il y avait aussi la sœur ainée de Rio et les deux grands frères de Majori. Tout ce petit monde debout devant le bureau de Mr Jinoto. Le seul intrus dans cet endroit était Akashi Otaro, d'ailleurs, la sœur de Rio le fit remarquer lorsqu'il rentra.**

**-Que fait –il ici ?! S'exclama t elle en le voyant.**

**-Madame, je vous rappelle que votre neveu vit chez lui, remarqua le notaire.**

**-Justement, c'est aberrant ! Reiki ne devrait il pas vivre dans sa famille ?!**

**-Calmez-vous s'il vous plait, nous allons en parler.**

**-Parler de quoi ? Continua Otaro. C'est la première chose de marqué dans le testament de Rio. « Reiki doit vivre chez son parrain en cas de décès des deux parents ». Nan ?**

**Là commença une dispute. Les grands parents trouvaient cela injuste et stupide de placer un enfant de seize ans chez son parrain plutôt que chez ses grands parents. Ce a quoi Otaro répondit « Il faut croire qu'il avait plus confiance en moi qu'en vous, votre fils. » Puis ça engendrait plus encore car les frères et sœurs étaient tous d'accord pour dire que le parrain en question était irresponsable et avait commis de trop nombreuses fautes dans le passé, il était donc incompétent pour aider un adolescent.**

**-Arrêtez-vous ! S'écrièrent en même temps Reiki et le notaire.**

**Tout le monde s'arrêta et regardèrent Mr Jinoto, Shiro gardait quand même un œil sur Reiki.**

**-Je vais vous lire le papier et nous jugerons la suite :**

« **C**eci est notre testament. Moi, Rio Ritsu et ma femme, Majori, exigeons que notre fils Reiki Ritsu soit adopté par mon meilleurs ami et aussi parrain de Reiki, Akashi Otaro qui, je suis sûr, acceptera. Tout refus de la part de nos familles ne doit être en aucuns cas tolérés. La maison doit entre vendu à quelqu'un, autre que la famille. Seul Reiki aura le droit de donner son accord pour une quelconque demande de réquisition d'un objet. La moitié de l'argent sera légué à Otaro et le reste divisé aux membres de nos familles. Nous souhaitons être incinéré. Faite des cendres ce que vous souhaitez.

Rio&Majori.** »**

**Reiki avait recommençait a faire comme si il n'existait pas. Il se faisait tout petit et regardait sur le côté, évitant le regard des autres. Seulement, Otaro, lui, le voyait très bien, ce gamin apeuré devant tant de choses incompréhensibles, et il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule du jeune qui sursauta. Une des deux grands-mères s'aperçut que Reiki était un peu pâle et lui demanda :**

**-Tu ne te sens pas bien Reiki ?**

**Celui-ci releva la tête, regarda le notaire, parcourut du regard tous les visages qui l'entourait, Otaro en dernier, puis il sorti de la pièce en lançant un « je ne me sens pas bien ».**

**Le rouquin alla voir la secrétaire. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, blonde aux yeux bleus avec des formes alléchantes. Elle le regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer ses mots mais fut interrompu par un homme de carrure, costard cravate bien ajusté. **

**-Reiki ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?**

**-Je ne les supporte pas. Laisse-moi là et retourne-y.**

**-Tu es sûr ? Ça te concerne aussi, tu devrais quand même rester un peu…**

**- Non, retournes-y.**

**-Si tel est ton désir, répondit l'homme avec un clin d'œil et en passant une main dans ces beaux cheveux roux et soyeux avant de repartir.**

**-Shiro…**


End file.
